Shadows in the Dark
by SamXDanny
Summary: Something had come into Danny's mind, and now, he's nothing but evil. The shadows he saw were not just particular ghosts. The whispers in his head were not comforting ones. They were all evil. And that made Danny turn his back on the town, and everyone he cares about. His parents, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie... even Sam. Rated T. After PP. DxS.
1. Prologue

**New story!**

**This is after PP. Tell me what you like about this one. Should I continue, or shouldn't I? This inspired me to write by Spider-Man 3... Awesome movie… xD**

**So, hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Shadows in the Dark**

**Prologue**

* * *

Something inside me is creeping into my skin. It makes my eyes narrow, it makes my blood pressure speed, and it makes me lose control. Everyone I care and love about vanish from my thoughts and memories and decay into dust. They don't need me, they don't want me, they don't care, they don't love. So why should I?

A growl escapes my mouth as I look at the destruction I had made. The people of Amity Park look at me like I'm a monster. Which I am. I'm not the good guy anymore, nor am I bad. I'm evil. I'm the biggest threat Amity Park has ever faced. And I feel no regrets.

I jump from the top of my statue, and start to fly into the midnight sky. I let out a evil laugh as I fly through it. Being evil is fun. Being evil is a great feeling, and it makes me feel finally happy. Now my family and friends are going to pay for what they have done to me, what pain they have caused. There was no stopping me now.

"DANNY!" a familiar voice screamed. It was a girl's voice. I looked down to see it was my so-called-girlfriend-Sam. She was getting kidnapped by a ghost. I smiled wickedly.

"Have fun saving yourself, _miss independent_," I heard my voice whisper in a deep, threatening voice. The voice that sound like _Dan_.

I took off in full speed, ignoring her screams of help. I was no hero now; no.

I was the villain.

* * *

**So… should I continue this? Because I know some of you like "A Phantom Story" and maybe some of you would like to see my two new stories that I planned out, but do you like this too? Do you think it's good enough for me to continue?**

**All of the next chapters will be about before any of this happening, and how this came to be.**

**And don't worry A Phantom Story fans, I'm working on the next chapter right now (:**

**So, what will happen? How did Danny turn evil? Find out in the next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**I decided to continue this. I'm loving this idea, and you guys are awesome!**

**11 reviews already!? Usually, I don't get **_**that **_**much in the first chapter! I usually get like 3 or 5 even! Thank you guys. I love you :3**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story, shall we? ;)**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Shadows in the Dark**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I was laying down on my bed, talking to my beloved girlfriend, Sam. We both just got home from the drama day at school. It was the first day back since the 'Disasteroid' incident, and everyone -and I mean _everyone_- was gossiping and crowding all around me, asking if I wanted to hang out with them. Also, every girl in the school would ask me out, but I turned them all down. Know why? Because I already have one best friend, and one awesome girlfriend. That's all I needed.

We decided that homework should wait, and just talk to each other for awhile. I told her about these dreams I been having. They're about these shadows and whispers communicating with me, and I turn out being evil. Sam had said that the dream would never come true as long as I keep playing the hero, and keep doing what I'm doing. I smiled at her feedback, and she returned it. Sam was just so perfect.

I kissed her on the lips, my hand cupping her cheek. I could feel her smiling into the kiss. I smirked at this. Her lips were so sweet and warm. It's like nothing could ever tear me apart from her. She's just so precious; so perfect. There's no possible way I could let her slip out under my fingertips. She was mine. Forever mine.

Well, except my ghost sense going off, that is.

We pulled apart when the mist went through our mouths. We both choked and looked at each other. I gave her a small smile, and she returned it. She then pecked me on the lips.

"Go," she whispered in my ear. "You got a town to save." I grinned lovely at her.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I asked smugly at her. She gave a small laugh.

"Yeah… I know…" I pecked her on the lips.

"Okay, I need to go," I confirmed. "Catch you later?"

"Catch you later," she stated. I got up from the bed and transformed into the savior of the world, Danny Phantom. I went through the ceiling and out in the open air. I searched for a ghost in sight, but there were none. I shrugged and was about to fly back to my room, when I saw a shadow rapidly fly pass me. I gave a confused stare. What was that?

The dark figure yet again rapidly flew pass me. My hands then glowed a neon green, and I waited for the creature to reappear in my vision. But unfortunately, it didn't. I sighed in annoyance and decided to just head back to my room, but the shadow appeared in full view. It's red eyes stared into my green, and it's black face gave me a devilish look. It's hands clutched, and glowed a pure red. My eyes widen as it shot me and I flew backwards towards my house, into my room.

"Oh my God Danny, are you alright!?" Sam questioned as she ran towards me. I groaned as Sam helped me up. I held my head in pain while trying to figure out what to say to her.

"I'm… I'm fine," I lied. Truthfully, I was in pain. My head ached, and my body felt like all of my bones had broken and snapped. Unfortunately for me, Sam knew I was lying. She crossed her arms, and squinted her eyes at me.

"No you're not," she denied. "Look at you! You're bleeding from the glass that cut into your skin! We need to get you to a hospital." Sam then grabbed my arm, but I stopped her. There was no way I was going to go to a hospital. I'm not that injured.

"Sam, I'm fine. If I wasn't, I would tell you," I assured.

"B-But look at you! You're covered in injuries!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'll heal," I informed. I grabbed her waist and brought her closer to me. I touched her forehead with mine, and gave her a loving, yet serious look. "I'll be okay. I always heal, right? No need to worry. When I say I'm fine, I'm fine. That's that, okay? I love and care for you too much to make you worry about this stuff. I'm _fine_, okay? Everything's alright." Sam looked into my baby blue eyes. She nodded timidly.

"Okay," she whispered. I smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She returned it immediately, and in that moment, I couldn't love anything more than Sam. She was my true love. She was my love life.

When we broke apart, I realized that the creature was gone. I sighed in defeat and transformed back into my human form. It was then that Sam's phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket, and frowned at it. I frowned also. It was probably her parents telling her to come home.

And I stand corrected.

She told me it was her mom, who told her to come home immediately. I gave her a sad look as she put her phone back in her pocket. She looked at me and smiled, and put her hand on my cheek. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was just so perfect. How could I ever leave her side?

"I have to go," she confessed. I sighed and nodded. She pecked me on the lips and walked towards the door. I followed her out and down the stairs, into the living room where the front door was located. I walked with her to it, and we began to say our goodbyes.

"See you later?" I asked hopefully. She gave me a warm smile.

"Absolutely," she replied. We then kissed for the last time, and she then walked off. I watched her go, and when she was no longer in sight, I finally shut the door.

"You really love her, don't you?" a voice asked.

I whipped around to see Jazz, standing there with her arms crossed, giving me a knowing look. I smiled. "Yeah, I do." She smiled back.

"About time," she muttered. I rolled my eyes, and headed up the stairs when Jazz noticed something. "Hey, are you bleeding?"

I sighed. "Yeah. I just got in a ghost fight, but I promise, I'm fine. I'll heal." I assured. She gave me a look, but then sighed in defeat.

"Whatever you say, but just be careful next time, okay?"

"I'll try," I replied. I then went up the stairs and went into my room to do some homework… for once.

* * *

"_Come to the dark side, Daniel. It would be so much easier," a voice echoed in my head._

"_Never!" I shouted. "I'll never join you!"_

"_But think of it," the voice tried to convince. "You don't have to worry about your family and friends or even the town getting hurt. You'll be so relaxed. No worries, no heartbreaks, no pain. Just full of 'happiness'. Come on, you'll love it, trust me."_

"_You're wrong," I denied. "I would never stop worrying about the town or my family and friends getting hurt. NEVER! You're wrong about being evil! I would never betray the town or my loved ones. I'm the hero!" The voice laughed evilly._

"_Oh, you will soon, ghost boy. You will soon…"_

I woke up with a start. I sat up from my bed rapidly, but calmed down as I realized that I was in my bed. I looked at the clock. _3:00 AM_. I groaned as I noticed this. I have school in three hours. Sam was probably still sleeping at this moment so I don't want to wake her, Tucker is probably asleep too, and I don't want to bother him because he probably is tired out from being mayor, and Jazz is probably asleep also, so I don't want to wake her up either. I sighed. What if that dream meant something? I'm having it frequently, so does this mean something? Am I going to become evil?

I shook my head. It's just a dream, I assured myself. I'm just scared that I might turn evil. That's all. I'm not _actually _going to turn evil… right?

Of course not. I'm a hero. A hero who saved the whole entire world! How is it possible for me to turn evil?

I sighed dreamily and laid back down into my cozy bed. I smiled as I closed my eyes, dreaming of the one and only, Sam Manson.

But little did I know, there was a shadow with pure red eyes floating in the corner of my bedroom. It smiled creepily at me. "_Don't give your hopes up, Phantom,_" it whispered. It then vanished in the thin air, leaving me with my eyes shot open, realizing that the whisper was similar to the voice in my dream.

* * *

**Hehe, cliffhanger :3**

**Short chapter, I know, but next chapter will probably be longer :)**

**So how was it? Good, bad, awful, awesome, sad, freaky, creepy, scary? You name it.**

**Anyway, what will happen? Does Danny's dream mean something? Who is that shadow, and what does it want? Find out in Chapter 2! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for not updating lately. Its Spring Break this week… I been doing nothing but watching movies and reading books and fanfics. And every time I get to sit down and start thinking about this story, I'm super tired. I am now, too. Let's just hope I have enough energy to finish this tonight.**

**And I also have a poll on my profile. Vote if you like my story "A Phantom Story". Its about if I should make Sam and Phantom's relationship official. I won't upload the next chapter of "A Phantom Story" until I have at least 5 or more voters. **

**And did you know I'm getting really into Jimmy Neutron lately? I quote the funniest, yet so wrong line I ever heard from the show:**

"_**Once when I was seven years old, I sat on a banana, and of course that changed my life**_**…" -Hugh Neutron (Jimmy's Dad)**

**Now, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Shadows in the Dark**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Danny, are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked me. I sighed.

"Yes, Sam, I'm sure," I assured her for the fifth time today as we walk through the halls of the school building.

You see, apparently to Sam, I've been acting strange. My eyes are dull, and I act kind of slow. But that's all because I been thinking. I've been thinking about the dream I had and the shadow that came last night. Like, what if it meant something? Will this creature ever return? And if it does, what does it want?

Questions that will most likely won't be answered, flowed through my thoughts. Everything and everyone around me disappeared out of sight, and their voices faded away. Whispers began to fill my eardrums, and I sworn that I saw shadows rapidly flash pass me. The whispers were too soft for me to hear, but I could only hear one thing. And do you know what that is?

"_Kill them._"

This made me confused. Kill _who_? My enemies, Guys in White, the citizens of Amity Park, the police officers…

My loved ones?

I then shook my head. No, don't think like that, Fenton. Your mind is just playing tricks on you, that's all. You're hallucinating. There aren't any shadows or whispers in your head. It's all in your imagination, right?

"_Wrong._"

I jerk my head to where the voice was located. I then suddenly notice that everyone and everything around me has vanished, and only darkness surrounded me. But the only light that shined was the spotlight that shined on me. I started to panic. Where was I? Who were these voices in my head? How did I get here?

It was then that I saw pure red bloody eyes glowing in the dark. The eyes narrowed at me, and it was then that I heard a growl coming from it. The red eyes then stepped out of the darkness, and into the light so I could see it. The red eyes had now shown it's body. It was black. It was dark as ever except for it's pale, grey face.

It then lifted up it's hands, and clench it's teeth, making a growl. It's yellow teeth shined like gold, and it's gums blended in with the dark. The creature's hands glowed a misty red, and the red ectoblast blasted towards me. I dodged before it could hit me. Good thing I have fast reflexes.

This made the creature growl angrier, and tense up a little more. It's nose twitched, it's hands clutched, and it's eyes narrowed even tighter than before. The red mist glowing into it's hands vanished, and that's when I saw it's nails sharpen like swords.

"_Evil… evil… evil…_" it whispered. My eyes narrowed and I transformed into Danny Phantom when the creature began to walk towards me. My hands glowed a neon green, along with my eyes, and I was more than ready to tear this guy into shreds. I knew what was going on. This little shadow wants me to turn evil, but I won't. Evil isn't my thing.

But what surprised me is that the creature stopped. It's sharp sword nails vanished, it's narrowed eyes softened, it's glowing red eyes stopped glowing, and it's body relaxed itself. I gave it a confused stare, but that quickly changed as I saw everyone and everything slowly reappearing back into my sight. The creature was slowly fading away, but once it was almost invisible, it whispered something. Something that I know will scar me for life:

"_I'll be back… I'll be waiting in your dreams…_" It then faded away completely, and that's when everything became clear to me and I started gasping for air.

"Danny! You're awake!" a voice exclaimed. It was then that I realized that it was Sam's voice. I looked around to see her by my side as I lay on a bed, which turned out to be the nurse's bed. I gave her a questionable look.

"What… what happened?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair. Sam put her hand on my cheek and sighed.

"You passed out after you said you were fine after I asked if you were okay," Sam answered. "My goodness Danny, you scared me to death! Did you get enough sleep last night because the nurse checked you and she says you're fine! Danny, I know there are ghosts out there that want to destroy the city and you want to save the people from it, but-" I cut her off.

"You want me to stop fighting them, just so I can get enough sleep?" I asked, my voice rising a little.

"No, that's not what I was going to say,"

"Then what _were _you going to say, then?"

"What I _was _going to say is that if you're going to fight ghosts, at least call Tucker and I. It doesn't matter if we're sleeping because we'd be there in a blink of an eye, I swear it." Sam claimed. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not gonna do that to you or Tucker. Tucker's already too tired out from being mayor all the time so he needs his beauty sleep." I defended. "And you, it's too dangerous out there at night. I'm not going to let you get hurt." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Danny, how many ghosts have I fought with you?" she questioned. I shrugged, too lazy to count because I know she fought _a lot_. "Exactly. So what makes you think it's too dangerous to fight ghosts with you at night, _now_?" I sighed.

"Sam, believe me, these ghosts are getting powerful by each day, and knowing that you are my girlfriend, the one I can't live without, makes them think the perfect plan to finally destroy me." I explained. Sam's eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms.

"And how do you know that, huh? Okay, ONE TIME Aragon had kidnapped me ONCE, so he could have the perfect human bride. So what makes you think that?"

"Sam, I know how enemies think. I was controlled once, remember? And that time when… Dan… almost killed you all…" I tried to explain as I shuddered and avoided her eyes at that last statement. Oh, how I hated that feeling when I saw my family and friends die right in front of me…

Sam replaced her hand back on my cheek as her face softened. I looked at her amethyst eyes, and began to inhale the air, and then exhale it out slowly. She then leaned in, and placed her lips on mine. She put her hands on my shoulders as I cupped both of her cheeks. Oh, how I needed this kiss right now. But most importantly, how I needed her.

We broke apart, and we collided our foreheads together like we always do. We began to catch our breaths as we stared into each other's eyes. We both smiled.

"I love you so much," I breathed. She smiled even wider.

"I love you, too." she admitted. I then hugged her, and she returned it. I breathed in her scent. I just never wanted to let go. "Forever and ever…" she added in a whisper. I smiled.

"Forever and ever…" I repeated. But it was then that I heard a tiny whisper in my ear. A whisper that sounded just like the creature I had faced today.

"_You may want to think again, Ghost Boy._"

* * *

**UGH ITS SHORT! **

**Sorry, I was running out of ideas, and I wanted to make it cliffy :3**

**But I really hope that next chapter will be longer…**

**Okay, so how did ya' like it? Was it lame, freaky, awful, impressive, good, bad, great, awesome, fantastic, unsatisfying, intriguing, scary? You name it xD**

**Anyway, what's gonna happen? Will the shadows come back? And what did the whisper mean when it said "**_**You may want to think again, Ghost Boy"**_**? Find out in chapter 3! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hehe… Hi guys…**

**Okay, originally, I was going to update on April 3****rd****, Danniversary day, but I was busy… And so I was the other days…**

**But here I am, updating! :D**

_**AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE MY POLL FOR "A PHANTOM STORY"! I NEED AT LEAST 5 VOTERS TO VOTE MY POLL. CURRENTLY, 2 VOTERS VOTED AND "YES" IS WINNING.**_

**So… shall we continue? :P**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Shadows in the Dark**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The black outs were happening all week. First at school, then at home, during a ghost fight, at home, and even on dates with Sam. When I do black out, that mysterious creature with those bloody eyes appear, telling me to turn evil. But I always refuse. Not even once have I let it's words sink into my mind.

I only talked to Sam and Tucker about it. Well, at first, I only wanted Sam to know, but she convinced me to at least tell Tucker. So I did. I told him. He supported me and comforted me as much as he could. He even canceled meetings just so he could be with me to make sure I was okay. And Sam was always by my side whenever I needed her. And now, its official. I have the best of friends in the whole entire world.

But I can't help but to notice I was changing… in a bad way.

My manners were decreasing. My rudeness was increasing. I kept snapping at people whenever they annoyed me with their questions and demands of answers. And whenever Sam or Tucker tried to comfort me whenever I said I had that dream again, I pushed them away.

_Literally_.

I had pushed Sam. I apologized, and she forgave me. I apologized to Tucker, and he too forgave me. But I'm still trying to figure out why. I'm becoming into a monster. An evil spirit who wants to take over the world. I can feel the monster deep down inside me. Sam said that it wasn't true, but what does she know? She's not the one who's going through this, I am! So, how can she say that? How can she forgive me? How can she still love me? And can anyone love me?

I run my fingers through my hair as I sit on the edge of my bed. My right hand was on my head as my other hand was holding a phone. It was almost midnight, which meant that my parents and Jazz were asleep. I just woke up from another nightmare about that creature again. This time it told me on how I will lose everyone I had ever loved or cared about because I will turn evil and kill them. And… it showed me how I kill Sam in my arms with a bloody knife, and chop off her head. And I begin laughing evilly as my other loved ones look at me in disbelief.

I hit the call button and put my phone to my ear. I was trying to call Sam. I had to know if she was okay. I wanted, or perhaps, _needed _to know that I haven't killed her in my sleep. I wanted to her to know that I loved her; that I wouldn't even dare try to hurt her. No. Not in a million of years, I swear it.

"_Hello?_" the other side of the phone said.

"Sam?"

"_Danny? What are you doing up so late? Did you have that dream again?_"

"Yes… I did," I responded.

"_Fly over here, and you can explain to me what it was about this time, and I'll comfort you, okay?"_

"Okay. I'll be over there in a sec." I informed as I hung up. I transformed into Danny Phantom, and flew over to Sam's house as fast as I ever flown since I ever got these powers.

When I got there, I knocked on Sam's window. Through the window, I could see her putting down her book, getting out of her bed, and coming towards the window to let me in. She opened it, and I immediately flew in there, sat on her bed, and transformed into my human form. I looked at Sam who just stood there for a moment or two, then she came over to me and sat on the bed, right by my side.

"So, what did you dream this time?" she asked. I sighed.

"I dreamed that I was… killing you… with a knife…" I stammered out softly. Her concerned face turned into a sad frown as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"You know that will never happen," Sam comforted. I put my head in my hands.

"But I know it will! I can feel the monster creeping into my soul! I can feel the monster deep inside me, waiting to burst out! Can't you understand that? I will become a monster and I know it!" I yelled through my hands. I felt Sam's head lean on my shoulder, and felt her hand rubbing around my back, trying to calm me down.

"No you won't, Danny. It's all in your head. You just think you'll turn evil because you believe the dreams are signs, but they're not. They're all in your head, and just dreams. They're nightmares, Danny. I know you well enough that you wouldn't turn evil even if the world depended on it," Sam reasoned. It was then I suddenly shot up from the bed, making Sam almost lean all the way over on the bed.

"Sam, no! That's not it! It's not in my head! It's real! I can feel it! You don't know anything, okay? Its just… I'm changing. I can feel the darkness inside me. These shadows are getting to me, Sam. They made their way to my mind, and their words are finally beginning to sink in slowly. I'm gonna turn evil, Sam. I know it." It was then that Sam stood up and crossed her arms.

"Actually Danny, no! You _aren't _gonna turn evil and that's _FINAL!_" Sam rose her voice at the last word. Good thing her walls are sound proof. "Danny, I know in my heart that you won't. You're too good for your own good. You saved the whole entire _planet _for crying aloud! Danny, please, listen to me. You _are not going to turn evil_, okay? Well, as long as I'm here or Tucker or your family are here too." I then sighed in defeat, letting her win the argument. I sat back down on her bed, and stared at her. Her face softened and she then sat right next to me, and leaned her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her.

"You're right," I admitted. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." She looked up at me.

"Its okay," she said. She smiled, and I forced a smile back. I leaned down to her lips, and kissed them. She immediately kissed back. I felt all my worry, fear, and stress about me turning evil disappear, and my main focus of emotion was love. The love of Sam, and the love of being with her. Personally, if I had the chance, I would spend hours and days with her, not ever leaving her side. She was mine. And I was hers. Nothing shall ever pull us apart.

But, then again, that feeling of turning evil may.

I broke the kiss, much of our disappointment. I then kissed her neck and muttered, "I love you." I continued kissing her neck as I kept muttering, "I love you" and adding "So much". She moaned a little, but then stopped me before I could push her down to the mattress. She put her index finger on my lip, and smiled.

"Slow down there, lover boy. You need to go home before your parents find out that you're gone," Sam reminded. I pouted.

"But… my parents and Jazz are already asleep, and so are your parents…" I trailed off, giving her a smirk as I leaned my forehead on hers. I could tell she was melting in the inside right now, but then shook her head.

"Danny," she said in a warning kind of tone.

"What?" I asked innocently, the smirk still on my face.

"We don't want to do anything that we might regret," she replied.

"Who said we'll regret anything?" I asked in a playful tone.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed. I then leaned back, putting my hands in defense.

"Hey, I'm just saying!" I said. She shook her head and threw a pillow at me.

"Go home, ghost boy," she demanded with a playful tone.

"Fiiine…" I pretended to pout. I then transformed into Danny Phantom, but before I headed out, I turned my head to Sam, who was still on her bed, staring at me. "But this isn't over yet." I winked, seeing her blush, I then flew out to the sky. While I was flying, I shouted, "I LOVE YOU!" and then I heard the faintest voice yell, "I LOVE YOU TOO!" before Sam's house disappeared out of my sight.

* * *

"_Step One is complete, Ghost Boy," the shadow announced._

"_What was Step One?" I asked._

"_Step One was to not say your manners politely, and snapping at people," the shadow explained. "Now for Step Two…"_

"_What's Step Two?" I asked. The shadow smirked._

"_You'll see," it then vanished in thin air, leaving me in total darkness._

I shot up from my bed. I looked all around me to see it was almost six o'clock in the morning, which meant that the bus will come in 45 minutes. I sighed as I got up from my bed, and started to get dressed. When that was completed, I ran into the bathroom, did my business, brushed my teeth, and ran downstairs into the kitchen where my mom was baking pancakes.

"Good morning, sweetie," she greeted. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Uh, yep," I lied as I took a pancake off my plate, and into my mouth. In truth, I had the worst night of my life. I barely _had _sleep because of those stupid "nightmares". I kept thinking about that Step Two the shadow was talking about. What was Step Two?

I realized that my hand was clutching the pancake hard, making it crumble into pieces. It was then mom, dad, and Jazz looked at me in concern. I put the murdered pancake on my plate and rubbed the back of my neck. "Hehe… oops?" I looked at my watch, that I wore at random times. "Oh, 6:40! Gotta go!" I then kissed my mother on the cheek, and ran out the door, giving everyone a confused look.

When I got there with Sam and Tucker by my side, everyone was staring at me. I kept blacking out at random times all week, so why _wouldn't _they stare? Well, not that I minded or anything. I did. It annoyed me a lot.

"What are you guys staring at!?" I snapped. Everyone then looked away instantly, and I just rolled my eyes and started walking down the hall. Sam put her hand into mine, and squeezed it gently. I squeezed it back, but a little more harder than hers. But she didn't say it hurt, so I guess I didn't squeeze it _that _hard.

When I reached to my locker, I let go of Sam's hand to open it. While I was doing that, no other than Dash Baxter walked up to me, along with Kwan.

"Hey Fenton!" Dash yelled. "Even though you saved the world and all, you won't accept being on the football team, or be in the A-List! And I'm tired of you getting the girl's attention! So, why not get a beaten?" I rolled my eyes.

"You know, Dash, I can just go invisible every time you try to hit me," I informed.

"No matter. I or _we _can punch you whenever you're not expecting it!"

"Wait, who's-" I was cut off my someone punching me in the back, which made me fall to the ground, face first. I groaned. Sam kneeled down beside me, asking if I was alright. "I'm fine," I muttered to her, and got right back up. I faced the person who punched me. It was _Kwan_. I turned around to face Dash, who was smirking.

"Oh, you want a challenge? I'll give you a challenge," I challenged him. I clutched my hands into fists and bolted my hand to his face. When I was about to hit it, Sam stopped me.

"Stop Danny! He isn't worth it!" Sam shouted. My eyes narrowed, but my fist was still in front of Dash's face. "Danny, please! This isn't you! You're a hero, remember? You don't fight for revenge! You fight for evil!" I sighed. She was right. I put my hand down, and walked back to my locker, and grabbed Sam's hand. But when I closed my locker, and began walking to class, Sam's hand fell out of my grasp.

I turned around to see Dash, grabbing her by the waist, and pushing her against the lockers. It was then that I could feel my eyes turning a pure glowing green. My teeth clenched, along with my hands. Seeing Dash hurting the girl I loved was not okay. He was asking for a fight. So a fight he wishes, a fight will be granted.

I ran over to him and punched him right in the face. He got knocked to the ground, so I hovered over and began punching him straight in the face. I saw blood coming out of his nose and ears. It felt… good. It felt exciting. I wanted to punch him all freakin' day.

But, of course, Tucker had to come along and ruin the fun.

Tucker grabbed me and pulled me away from Dash. Dash looked horrified. Good. That would teach him, and everyone who crowed over us a lesson to not mess with my girl.

I saw Sam sitting on the floor, her hands covered over her mouth. She looked shocked; horrified. I slowly went over to her, and kneeled down in front of her. I gently put her hands away from her mouth, and cupped her cheek. She looked at me in the eye.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently. She gulped.

"Yes…" she replied. "I just… I can't believe you did that…"

"Well," I started. "if anyone _ever _wants to mess with _my_ girl, they have to go through me first. And if they do mess with you, well, let's just say they'll be like Dash over there," I said. She stared at me with those innocent amethyst eyes that were full of worry and concern. I leaned my forehead to hers. "Its okay. I promise I won't do that again."

"You better not," Sam choked out. "I actually thought you were going to kill him…"

"And I wasn't. I'm sorry I scared you, Sammy. I promise it won't happen again," I promised her. She nodded. I then stood up, and held out a hand to her. She gladly took it, and I dragged her up to her feet as Tucker started to come over to us.

"Gee dude, I didn't know you had it in you!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Yeah, me neither," I replied. It was then that everything started to fade. "Oh no, not again…" I muttered.

"Danny, are you okay?" I heard tucker and Sam say before I blacked out completely.

* * *

"_Danny…" a voice called. I darted my eyes to the location of where that voice came from. The shadow that has been stalking in my dreams was standing there, it's eyes blazing red. I narrowed my eyes._

"_What?" I asked, harshly._

"_Part 1 of Step Two is complete," it replied._

"_Part 1...? How many parts are there?" I questioned._

"_Only two," it answered._

"_What was Part 1 of Step Two?" I asked. The shadow smirked._

"_Violence…"_

"_Then what's Part 2?" The shadow laughed._

"_You'll find out."_

"_No! just give me a hint, please!" I pleaded._

"_Fine," it gave in. "I'll give you a hint: begins with a D and ends with a N. You'll have really bad thoughts, and you'll be really sad at some points." It then disappeared, and everything went black._

I found myself at the Nurse's office. I shot up from the bed. No one was in the room, except for the nurse who was busy on the phone. I started to lean back in the bed, thinking of the dream.

"_Fine. I'll give you a hint: begins with a D and ends with a N. You'll have really bad thoughts, and you'll be really sad at some points." _

Being sad… begins with a D and ends with a N. You'll have bad thoughts. Could this be a hint of…

_Depression_?

* * *

**Haha, ending it there :3**

**It was a longer chapter! Yay!**

**So, how did you like it, huh? Did you like my new cliffhanger? XD**

**Anyway, what will happen? Is Danny's theory of the hint right? Find out in chapter 4! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back! :D**  
**So… how was your week? Mine was busy xD**  
**There was a fire at my school… it happened at last period… we were sent home early xD**  
**So, ready for an awesome chapter of "Shadows in the Dark"? I think you are!**  
**…**  
**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Shadows in the Dark**  
**Chapter 4**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, my heart pounding and my face sweating. I had just dreamt about me being evil, again, and the creature telling me that I will become depressed the next day. I was worried about that. Everything the creature had said to me about what I was going to feel and be, were coming true. Being rude, mean, violent… and now depressed? What's after that? A monster that I will apparently become?

I laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. I was a monster. I was a freak. I was everything that is out of the ordinary. I don't belong in this world. No one understands what its like being a freak of nature. Like, seriously, who on earth is half ghost, besides my clone and Vlad? No one, I guess. So no one understands. No one will ever understand the feeling of not knowing who you really are inside.

Sam might say I'm not going to turn evil, but what does she know? Doesn't she understand that I'm a freak of nature; an evil villain who is hiding inside of me, trying to find a way to reveal itself? She doesn't know anything. She doesn't know the feeling. She doesn't know what's its like to be hurt all the time by the vicious ghosts who want to take over the world. Only I do. Only me.

But I don't understand something. Why are Sam and Tucker my friends after all the bad things I'd done to them? Sure, they're saying stuff like "Because we care about you" or "We're your friends. We'll always be there for you". I scoffed as I remember them saying those words. Yeah, right. They're probably just saying that because they feel sorry for me or something. In truth, they don't care. They don't love. They couldn't. Who could possibly love and care for a freak like me?

And there's the town. Oh, so now that I save the world, they're going to be nice to me now? Who am I to forgive them? When I saved their lives, all they did was give me hate. They still thought I was the enemy; a threat to the town. After all I've done to save them, they treated me like crap. I can't believe they could be so clueless! And now that I saved the world from an asteroid, they think its okay to forget what they have done to me and move on. But no. It doesn't work that way. Maybe if I actually were become a villain, maybe I could show them what a real villain is like. Maybe I could get revenge on them.

Maybe I could rule the world.

I shook my head. No. There was no way I could become evil. I was a hero. Heroes don't do that. Evil is not my thing. Evil is the enemy. I promised my family I'd never turn into a villain, that I will never become him. My evil self. There was no way I could become him. I couldn't. There was no way I would kill my own family with my bare hands.

I put my hands over my face and breath in and out. I slide my hands off my face, and slam them down beside me. I look at the ceiling. I wondered what I should do: Go back to sleep, or call someone. I looked at the time. _2:00 AM._ Sam was probably asleep, and probably so was Tucker. So I decided to go back to sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a dull expression on my face. It was rainy and windy, which made me in a tired mood. It was a Friday, finally, but today just didn't seem happy to me. Nothing did. Life sucked. There was no denying that.

I grudged out of my bed as I heard my mom yell from downstairs to get ready for school. I put my clothes on and went into the bathroom to do my business. Afterward, I ran down the stairs, into the living room to find my parents and Jazz sitting at the kitchen table, staring at me.

"No breakfast?" I asked. The table was empty. No food was shown. My mother just crossed her arms, along with Jazz, as dad just frowned.

"What?"

"We're worried about you," my mom finally spoke.

"Worried about me? Why?" I questioned.

"Because you keep blacking out at random times!" Jazz exclaimed. I sighed.

"So what? That doesn't mean you can't cook breakfast for me!" I yelled. My dad's frown turned into a mad expression.

"Don't speak to your mother that way, son. If you want breakfast, go make it yourself," my dad said. I groaned.

"Know what? Never mind. I can survive without breakfast. I'm going to school," I said as I walked towards the door, but my dad grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"No until you answer our question," he confirmed. I narrowed my eyes.

"BECAUSE SOMETHING DARK IS CREEPING INSIDE ME AND IS FINDING IT'S WAY OUT!" I screamed as I ran out the door and never looked back.

* * *

I ran or flew to Sam's house and knocked on her window. She was in the middle of brushing her hair. "One minute!" I heard her yell through the window. So I waited. It was a few seconds later that she finally opened the door and let me in. I flew in, and landed in the middle of the room.

"So, ready for school?" she asked. I nodded timidly. Sam raised an eyebrow. She noticed my sad looking face. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"No," I said. I could tell Sam was surprised of the answer. "I've been… all depressed this morning and kind of snapped at my parents…" Sam's face turned into a worried frown and walked over to me. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Danny… what are you depressed about? Is it because you think you're a monster?" she asked. I didn't answer. She sighed. "Danny, you're not-" I cut her off. I was sick of hearing that.

"Yes I am! Don't you understand? I can feel it in my soul! Everything that the creature said to me is becoming real! He said that I will become rude, then have a mean attitude, then violent, and now depressed! Did you see me beat the crap out of Dash yesterday? Did you see me being rude and mean to people lately? Huh? Did you!?" I yelled at her. Sam was taken aback by the situation. I then realized what happened.

I snapped at her.

I then sat on her bed, and put my head in my hands. I felt Sam walk over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I then looked up from my hands and looked into shining amethyst eyes. Her face was full of concern and worry for me. It was then that I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to me. She snuggled into my side.

"Sam, whatever happens, promise me you'll remember that I love you, and I never mean any bad things I say about or to you," I confirmed. I felt her nod. I then kissed her forehead. "Now, lets go to school." I then scooped Sam up in bridal style, and we flew out of her house, towards the school.

* * *

When we got there, people were giving us looks. They all knew I beat up Dash yesterday. Some were congratulating me, but some were giving me nasty looks. But it was mostly the A-List. They had no respect for me whatsoever. But I didn't care. I had Sam... but somehow, that didn't feel so good.

I mean, I love Sam to death, but the idea of me only having one person by my side didn't seem right. It felt like I was a loser; a nobody. Which I was. Nobody cares about me. I'm no hero. I'm no firework. I'm not special. I'm a freak, a loser, a nobody. I still wonder why the portal didn't kill me all the way. Does God not love me? Does He know that I'm suffering right now? From the darkness within me?

Sam squeezed my hand as we walked through the halls. I squeezed back, trying to comfort myself from her touch. Sam was always there when I needed her the most, and I really appreciate it._ A lot. _But it feels like I need someone else too. Sure, I had Tucker, but he was always being the Mayor all the time, so that strikes him out. Jazz is too busy with school work, and mom and dad wouldn't understand. Valerie is busy with her jobs also. So, believe it or not, I was alone. I was a loser. A freak of nature.

A nobody.

* * *

_"Good, Step Two Part 2 is almost finished, Daniel. Soon you'll be ready for Step Three," the shadow said. I sighed in annoyance._

_"And what is Step Three?"_

_The shadow smirked. _

_"Betrayal."_

* * *

**Okay, stopping it there :3**

**Well, I had to do the rest of this on my iPod since it was bed time and I had to go to bed, but being me, I wanted to finish this before the busy week of school started xD**

** And did anyone see the new trailer of "Catching Fire"? Now I wanna see the movie :3**

** Well, what will happen next? Will Danny get over his depression? How will Danny react to Step Three? Find out in Chapter 5 :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**So, so, so, so sorry for not updating… in a month… I had a cold and I'm lazy and busy xD Let's put it that way.**

**Anyway, three Fridays ago, my crush found out that I liked him. My friend told him. After my friend admitted that, my crush went back to whatever he was doing with a big, excited smile on his face. But the weird thing is, he hasn't talked to me about it.**

**I'm too shy to talk to him xD**

**So that leaves us in an awkward state.**

**Boo ):**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Shadows in the Dark**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

I opened my bright blue eyes to see I was in the nurses office, my parent's worried and concerned eyes staring at me as I did so. Sam was behind them in the chair, refusing to look at me. I then tried to look at her, but my parents were in the way. I look down at my hands to see them all scraped up. What the hell happened?

I closed my eyes, trying to remember what had happened, but everything was a blur. I then remembered my dream. The shadow told me that Step Three was betrayal. So did I somehow betray my family and friends? Did I do something to hurt them? But the real question is, how and when did I hurt them?

I then opened my eyes to see my parents not by my side. I looked around the room to see them talking to the nurse. I sighed in relief. I then looked at Sam, and my heart stopped as I saw a huge bruise on her right cheek, and her covering her left cheek with an icepack. I started to breathe heavily as I came up with a theory.

Have I done that to her?

That would explain her actions to me since I opened my eyes. She refused to look at me and her eyes were all fogged up. And when she did look at me, she gave me a look that was full of disappointment, yet… afraid. She was afraid of me.

Which means that I am a monster.

"S-Sam…" I stuttered out through my shaky breath, holding out a hand for her to grab. But she refused it. She didn't even look at me. "What did I do?"

Her head instantly directly toward me. Her face was stern and full with anger.

"_What did you do!?_" she repeated with more power. "You attacked the whole A-List crew! You beat them senseless! And when I tried to pull you away, you turned your attention to me and you slapped me across the face! TWO TIMES! What is wrong with you!?" Her voice was cracking as she yelled at me. Especially the part when she said that I slapped her twice. And that made me freeze.

My heart stopped. My breathing stopped. My muscles were paralyzed. I had slapped Sam. _Hard_. Across both sides of her face. What was wrong with me? What kind of monster am I?

I got out of my bed and walked over to Sam. She tried to pull herself away from me, but I was too fast for her. I stopped her before she could and kneeled down so that I could be face to face with her since she was in a chair. She refused to look at me, but with my fingers, I pulled her face so she was looking at me.

I sighed. "I'm so sorry, Sam. But you got to believe me here, I would _never ever _try to hurt you, and you know that. You mean so much to me. I love you so much. I love you more than anything in the world. You gotta believe me."

Sam echoed my sigh. "Danny, I want to believe you, but I don't know if I can. I know you love me, and I know you care, but after you hit me, I don't know if I can believe that anymore. You- you slapped me twice. _Hard_. It _still _hurts, Danny. You-you hurt me…"

"Sam, you got to believe me! I was blacked out! The shadow came into my dreams again and told me that Step Three was betrayal. I don't remember a thing about hurting you or the A-List. Please Sam, believe me. You have to. Its me, Danny! Your best friend since second grade, your boyfriend who loves you more than anything, and would go insane if anybody tried to hurt you! Its Danny, the one who would do anything to protect you, and if I hurt you, I would treat myself like crap cause hurting you is the worse sin of all," I claimed. I saw tears flowing in Sam's eyes.

"I just… I don't know… You hurt me, Danny…" she stammered out through tears. I then put my arms around her waist and hugged her. She hugged back and started crying on my shoulder. I comforted her as I did. It broke my heart to see her like this. And it broke my heart even more because of the fact that I was the cause of her crying. I closed my eyes and told myself to wake up from this horrible nightmare. I wanted to see myself in my room, waking up from this nightmare and back to the real world where its more peaceful than this.

But when I opened my eyes, I was still in the Nurses Office, comforting Sam as she cried, and my parents watching as I did.

* * *

When I got home from the worst day of school, the day kept getting worse. After that incident in the Nurse's Office, I was called down to the Principal's Office and was suspended for a week. My parents were furious. They grounded me, and I started to argue with them.

I slammed the door closed and narrowed my eyes at my parents. "You don't understand!"

"We _would _understand if you just tell us!" my father yelled.

"But if I tell you, you wouldn't believe me!" I protested.

"Sweetie, what is there to not believe?" my mother asked. I sighed.

"Guys, I told you before, there's something dark inside me creeping into me and making it's way out! I'm going to become evil! Whether I, or you like it or not!" I yelled and made my way to the stairs and into my room.

My head was throbbing. My heart was racing. My blood pressure was increasing. My hands started running through my hair in anger and stress. No one understood what I was going through. No one did. Everyone thinks that this is all in my head; that I'm crazy. But, in reality, I'm not. They are. I hurt Sam. I hurt people. I hurt the school. I hurt everyone that I cared about. It's not my fault. It's the Shadows'.

"_You're worthless to them,_" a whisper floated through my head. "_They don't care about you. If they did, wouldn't they understand by now? Wouldn't they try to help you?_" I closed my eyes, trying to ignore it. Those whispers weren't true. They were never true. So why should I even listen?

"_LISTEN!_" the whisper hissed in my ear. I opened my eyes and sat up straight. Listening…

"_Your girlfriend of yours didn't forgive you, didn't she? If she truly loved you, she would've believed you. All she said was that you hurt her. But you said that it wasn't your fault, so why would you even think that she loves you? She doesn't trust you, you dork! Why want a girlfriend who doesn't trust or love you enough to be yours to keep?_" the whisper convinced. The words began to sink in and I started to believe it. My hands grasped the edge of the bed so tight that my hands were white. I started to growl. And I could've sworn my eyes turned red.

I got up from my bed. I started messing my whole room up. I pushed everything on my dresser onto the ground, glass from photos scattering of the ground, pencils and papers snapping and ripping, and books crashing. I then destroyed my closet. I threw every single thing that was in there on the ground, even smashing my toy rockets that I built with my bare hands. I ripped some of my shirts in half, and tore every little thing piece by piece. I then went to my computer. I lifted it up, using my super strength, and then throwing it on the ground hard, crashing into little pieces.

And that's when my parents and sister came into my room.

They saw my red, angry face. They saw my ears blowing out steam. They saw my eyes glowing a deep red. They saw my hands clutch tightly together, also bloody from the broken glass cutting me. They saw me changing into a person they denied I was going to turn into. They realized that I was… I'm becoming into a monster… a monster worse than Dark Dan…

My mom stepped closer to me, her hand reaching for my face. I swatted it away, much to her surprise. She didn't actually _care _about me. She _pretended _to be. She probably was disgusted with me in the inside. She probably wanted to kick me out of the house, making sure that I'll never return by placing a ghost shield around the entire house. She probably sees me as an evil ghost, not a son.

"Daniel…" my dad's voice was very stern, yet concerned.

"_Don't _call me that," I hissed at him. Daniel is what Vlad called me. I don't need to be reminded of him by my father… _again_.

"You need to go," my mother said.

"Go where?" I asked in a demanding voice. Now they were trying to kick me out?

"Go outside to blow some steam. Take a walk," Jazz answered. I crossed my arms.

"You can't tell me what to do," I protested.

"_Daniel!_" my dad yelled. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What did I tell you!? _DON'T CALL ME THAT!_" I screamed. I transformed into my ghost half and formed a ghost ray in my hand. I blasted it at my bed instead of my father since I had no guts to hurt him. I hovered over them, my hands clutched once again, and my eyes narrowed.

"Danny…" My mom breathed. She pointed to my mirror. I looked at my mirror. I saw a different person. Know why?

Because my eyes were a blazing red, and instead of the blue skin and a 24 year old body, I pretty much looked like Dark Dan.

I found my face starting to soften and my body becoming towards the ground. I landed on my feet, and transformed into my human self. I looked at my parents and realized how bad I acted to them and how _evil _I must have been to them. I walked towards my mom and hugged her. A tear escaped my eye as I realized even more on how much I hurt my family and Sam. I squeezed her and I felt Jazz join our hug. Then my dad did. We all hugged in silence.

And that's when I realized that I was becoming into a monster; an evil villain. I realized that Sam was wrong and I was right. The dreams _were _coming true. The shadows and whispers were real creatures turning me into a person I don't or will ever want to be. I was going to hurt my love ones, maybe even _kill _them. And that's when I knew what I had to do.

I had to run away.

* * *

**Hehe… cliffhanger :3**

**Sorry for the long wait, again. I feel terribly guilty about it. I been working on this for 2 weeks because I was so writer's block. **

**But now I'm good :3**

**Anyway, did you like, love, hate…? Let me know (:**

**So, what will happen? Will Danny turn evil? Will he run away? Will Danny and Sam's relationship break, or will it not? Find out in Chapter 6! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school and had writer's block. But on the 21****st****, school ends! … I don't know whether to be happy or sad about that…**

**Well, sure, I'll be happy when school is over since I don't have to do work anymore or I won't be busy worrying about it, but, I mean… when school ends, I won't get to see my crush anymore. Sure, I'll see him on Instagram, but I won't get to see him in real life…**

**I'm a very shy person, so that's why we're not technically "friends". We don't have our phone numbers, have no clue where each other live, and… yeah. We sit across from each other now and we talk to one another and I'm really crushing **_**bad **_**for him. I don't know how I'm going to survive this summer without him…**

**Anyway, here's another chapter of Shadows in the Dark! Enjoy! :D**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Shadows in the Dark**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

That night, I left without a word. No one knew where I was going to go. No one knew when I was going to come back. No one will know if I was alive or not. No one will ever find me. But if they do, I won't be the person I was before. I would be someone… _different_. Sam always said that different was good. But this different was bad. This different was evil. _Very _evil.

I walked out of the Fenton Work's door, taking one last glance before I turned around and left. I decided to walk on the streets, wondering where they would take me. It was raining, so I enjoyed the raindrops drip on my body, keeping me company and giving me comfort. They relax me. I wanted to feel the coldness of the rain touch my whole body as I walk underneath it. I wanted it to express the feelings what I hidden inside me for years. I wanted… to feel the pain.

I walked even slower. I wanted to enjoy this moment before I was going to become a complete monster. They might not know it, but I'm halfway there. I know my family and friends have faith in me. I know they're trying to comfort me, telling me it was all going to be alright, even though they knew it wasn't. And I respected that. But if I just ran away, would everyone be safer? Would everyone be less hurt?

I then thought of Sam. I guess she'll be okay. She's been ignoring me all day long for something I didn't necessarily do. But I don't blame her. I punched her in the face _twice_. I don't deserve her. Even though I love her- God, how _much _I love that girl- I have to leave her alone and let go of her. She deserves much better than me. I feel like that Gregor kid, who was a phony. Who lied to her and broke her heart. I wish I wasn't like him, but I am. I lied to her and I broke her heart. She clearly doesn't deserve a guy like me. She deserves a whole lot better. Someone who would protect her. Someone who would never lie, betray, hurt, or break her heart. Someone who would never turn evil. Someone who would love her more than anything in the world.

Someone who wasn't me.

I didn't even realize it, but I found myself in front of Sam's mansion. It was so big compared to me. I felt weak, small, useless against it. And, nowadays, that's how I feel. The Great Danny Phantom feels weak against a building, even though he had fought countless of dangerous ghosts. It's weird, I know. But that won't be me anymore. I will become a huge threat to the world. Everyone who was against me would have proof that I was really evil. Everyone would agree. I will be the most wanted ghost in the world. And it scared me how one side of me was excited about it.

Without thinking, I flew to Sam's window, and looked through it. I saw her on her bed, wrapped around her blankets, sleeping peacefully. But I could see that she's been crying. A _lot_. Tissues were scattered everywhere on her bed, her cheeks were stained with tears, and she was a complete mess. I felt guilty. She has been crying over me. I had done this to her. It was all because of me.

I decided to go in her room and just look at her in person just one last time. I wanted to see her breathing up and down gently, hopefully dreaming of happy thoughts. I transformed back into my human self and walked over to her bed. I gently sat on it, and looked at her deeply. She looked so peaceful; so beautiful. You don't even know the half of how I feel for her. I love her. I love her so much and it breaks me on how I broke her and how I'm leaving her.

I lean down and softly kiss her forehead. She felt so warm as I did. That's one of the things I'm going to miss about her. Her warmth. Her smile. Her taste. Her uniqueness. Her love.

I was going to kiss her on the lips, but decided against it. She would probably wake up from that, and I would have to explain why I was here, and I don't think I'm ready to lie to her. I don't want her to see me. I don't want us to make up, so she would be less brokenhearted when she figures out I'm gone.

I quietly get up from her bed. I sighed. This was the last time I will ever be here; to get to see her face. To really love and care about her. To protect her; to keep her safe. To ever see her smile. To ever breathe her scent.

To ever be with her.

I slowly walk to the window as I transform into Danny Phantom. When I got to it, I put my forehead against the cold glass, tears that I were holding in, slipping out. This is the last time before I turn into something I promised my family I'd never become. This is the last time I would ever actually care for Sam and everyone on this planet. This is the last time I would know how it feels to love someone so deeply and never do anything to hurt her. I closed my eyes tight, wishing to wake up from this horrible living nightmare.

"_Danny_?" a voice whispered. My head shot up and I turned around. What stood before me was Sam, standing up from her bed, her eyes still red.

"Sam…" I breathed out.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. I sighed.

"I came by to…, to just see you. I just needed to see you," I half lied. I _did _really need to see her… for the last time.

"Oh…" Sam trailed off. "Look, I thought about what you said in the Nurse's Office earlier, and-" I cut her off.

"Sam," I said. She stopped talking. I stepped forward towards her and grabbed her waist, pulling her close to me. She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck. "I don't deserve you. I _punched _you _twice _in the face, even though it wasn't my fault. I had broke your heart. I'm going to turn evil. I clearly don't deserve you, and you know that's true."

"Danny," Sam started. "I don't care what you are. I love you." She tried to lean in for a kiss, but I pulled back.

"It matters to me, Sam. I'm going to hurt you, whether its my fault or not. I'm going to become into this vicious monster desperately wanting to kill every single human being on this planet. I can't be with you, Sam. It's the only way to protect you." I said. Tears started forming in Sam's eyes, and I wiped them away. "I'm sorry…"

"I… I understand…" she stammered. "I just can't live without you, Danny. I waited so long to be with you, and now that I finally got you, I'm losing you again…" I rubbed her cheek.

"You wanna know a secret?" I whispered. Sam looked at me with her curious, red, puffy eyes.

"What?"

"You always had me," I confessed. Sam gave me a sad smile. And it was then that I couldn't take it anymore. The urge was killing me.

I leaned in and I kissed her on the lips.

She felt so warm and tender. Her scent was surrounding my nose, which was a good thing since she was my favorite smell of all. Her hand going through my hair felt so good that I moaned. I deepened the kiss, wanting to make it last forever and savor this moment.

But it was then that I knew Sam had to breathe.

I pulled away from her lips, my forehead touching hers. I stared into her eyes, searching for her emotion. She did too. I looked at her lips then her eyes again. The same urge I had before was coming back; to kiss her. To taste her. Just one last time, but I knew I couldn't. I had to go before I turned evil. And I didn't want to be anywhere near her, or my family when I did.

I pulled away from her arms, and I began to feel cold. In her arms, even as a ghost, I was so warm. And soon after I let go, I would feel cold. And I didn't like that feeling. And just by looking at Sam's face, I could see she didn't either. I sighed.

"I have to go," I admitted. Sam nodded. I turned to the window and back to her.

"Just… be careful out there, okay?" she whispered. I nodded. "I love you…" My heart stopped when she said that.

"And you don't have any idea how much I love you," I replied. She bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears. "See you around."

And then I flew out of her mansion and into the night sky. The rain has stopped, and the stars and moon shined bright above the darkness of the world. I flew up high above to town, so I could see everything. I frowned and sighed.

"I'll miss you, guys. And I'll always love you…" And that's when I disappeared into the darkness, God knows where it will take me.

* * *

**I got emotional from writing this xD**

**Were you emotional too? :3**

**And yeah, I got an Instagram. WHAAAT? I made it like a week ago. I only made it because my crush goes on there and it's the only way I'll get to "see" him over the summer.**

**He followed me 3 days ago. I still can't get over my excitement over that xD**

**Anyway, what will happen? How long will Danny be gone? Will his family and friends find him, or will they fail doing so? Find out in chapter 7! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay, but school's out so that means I'll be updating faster!**

**Ugh, I messaged my crush TWO times on Kik. "Hey, what's up?" and "Good luck in Florida!"**

**I sent the "Hey, what's up?" on Sunday and "Good luck" yesterday -_-**

**STILL NO ANSWER.**

**But hopefully tomorrow, which is his birthday, he'll reply a thank you for me saying happy birthday…**

**Anyway, would you like if I switched POVs? Like, one chapter be all about Danny and what he's going through, and another chapter be all about Sam in her POV and describe what she's going through to find Danny? Review yes or no.**

**Okay, enough of all the talking and cut to the chase!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Shadows in the Dark**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"_Hello, Daniel." the shadow whispered._

"_What do you want?" I asked._

"_Step Three is almost done," the shadow said._

"_Then what's Step Four?"_

"_Step Four is the final step. You will turn evil."_

"_Turn evil? So after this step, I'm going to turn completely evil?"_

"_You will slowly turn. You will start to hear voices in your head and start to like the thought of making people suffer. Then you will love the sight of blood and how it drips down a persons body. Then you would love the sound of people screaming. The horror in the person's eyes. The terrified expressions they make. And then, you would love to kill. You start to hate everyone around you and would determine to murder them. And you won't even regret it," the shadow smirked as he explained. Then, in his hands, formed a watery shaped circle. I leaned closer to see what it was, and when I did, I couldn't believe my eyes._

_I was destroying half the town. My laugh was cold, dark, and evil. My eyes were blazing bloody red. The screams were deafening, my ghost rays were the same color as my eyes, my hair looked like flaming fire, and worse, I looked exactly like Dark Dan…_

I shot up from the cold hard ground with a scream. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a dark alley. The sky was gray, but the sun shined a little above the clouds. It was then that I realized that this was the first day I was truly alone. Nobody was by my side, nobody would even care to notice that I'm gone and left. But if they did, they would probably twist it and think of me as a jerk for leaving them. But they will be wrong. I left to protect them… but they will never know that…

"_Yeah, they won't notice that you're gone_," a whisper in my head said. "_It's not like they care about you, right? So if they don't, why should you?_"

"_Stop_," I hissed. "Sam loves me. My family loves me."

"_For how much longer?_" the whisper asked. "_Once they find out you're gone, they're going to twist the whole thing around and say you left because you couldn't handle protecting the town and leave your family and friends to do your job. They will start to hate you… So, you should hate them back. Maybe even…_" I cut the whisper off.

"_STOP_!" I screamed. I heard the whisper laugh and felt it fade away from my thoughts. I sighed. The whisper was trying to convince me to kill my own family. But the whisper was maybe right. Like, what if my family twisted it around and thought of me as a jerk for leaving them to do my job? What if they _did _start to hate me? What if… they already do?

I close my eyes and clutch my head on both sides. I curl up my knees against my chest and start rocking back and forth. A tear started rolling down my cheek. I felt like I was falling in a deep, dark hole. The light in everything was fading away. The light that gave me happiness, strength, love, was disappearing out of my sight as I fall deeper and deeper. Everything that I told myself wasn't true was becoming to make sense. How I told myself I wasn't going to turn evil, well, that was a lie. How my family and friends would never hate me, well, now they do. How Sam told me she loves me… I'm not so sure she will after finding out I'm gone…

I open my eyes and look up at the sky. The tiniest, most lightest raindrop splashes on my nose. The sun was fading away as more gray clouds started hovering over above the small alley. I sighed. I stand up and put my hands in my pockets. I let my bangs cover my eyes as I intensely look at my feet as I start walking down the alley, thinking of nothing but the fact that I was going to turn evil.

When I made it out of the alley, I looked up, and saw fruit stands at every corner. I decided to steal at least few of the fruits. I didn't care if I did, I was starving. Let these people suffer.

I turned invisible and flew to a fruit stand. They had oranges, bananas, apples, grapes, and so much more. I sneakily grabbed a couple of apples and grapes and rapidly flew away. But when I looked back, I saw the man's confused face to see the apple column and grape column almost gone. I snickered at the man's confusion. I then realized that stealing was… _fun_. One part of me hated that and told me to stop acting like this, but the other…

The other was proud.

And that's what I'll be doing for the rest of my hiding.

"_You're doing a fantastic job, Daniel. Stealing just made Step Three even more almost complete," the shadow said, grinning. I growled._

"_You're making me do this!" I yelled._

"_No, no, no, I'm not." _

"_What do you mean!? Of course you are! You are the one who's sending all those whispers and telling me all the bad things and making me agree with them! You're controlling me!" I yelled once again. The shadow merely laughed._

"_You think that's me doing all of this? Yes, part of it, but what you did today was not me doing it," the shadow said._

"_Then who did?" _

"_Your conscience. You."_

* * *

**Leaving it there, just to annoy you :P**

**I love you :3**

**Sorry its short by the way. I dunno what else to put in this chapter xD**

**Anyway, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? Will Danny do more bad things? Does his family and friends really think what Danny thinks? Did the shadow really telling the truth when he said that Danny's conscience was the one doing the bad things?**

**FIND OUT IN NEXT CHAPTER!**

**The heat in my house is making me hyper for some reason xD**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a month, but I was busy and writer's blocked. I'm busy because tomorrow I'm going on vacation and we've been busy ever since we planned it…**

**We're going to Disneyworld and we're flying there… it's a 2 in a half hour ride, but I'm scared out of my mind. Like what if the plane crashes? What if I die? **

**I'm sorry, I'm a really paranoid person and going on a plane is one of my biggest fears… I never been on one before and I'm literally freaking out now…**

**Sorry for the rant. But anyway, about my crush, he hasn't replied to any of my texts and I give up. I see him texting other people on Instagram so I'm done. If that guy doesn't want to be friends or hang out or talk, fine. You have lost your chance, bud.**

**Also, this chapter is in Sam's POV. Yeah, I decided to switch to Danny and Sam's point of view every chapter until the meet once again. Then when they do, it'll be just Danny's.**

**Anyway, lets go to the story, shall we?**

**And I also love you guys. You make me smile all the time. Thank you (:**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Shadows in the Dark**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

I woke up to that bright yellow sun. Oh, how I hate that sun. Why does it have to be so bright? Why can't my parents let me use the blinds? I will never know. But at least the sun keeps the plants alive. That's one of the reasons why I even _like _the sun.

I sat up, stretched my arms and legs and yawned. Two nights before flashed into my mind. That's the last time I ever spoke to him… I thought he was sick yesterday, but he hasn't answered my texts or calls. I had this sickening feeling that something happened to him.

I shook that feeling a way and got ready for school. Danny was suppose to be here any minute, but because of that feeling, I decided to walk by myself. And if the feeling was just me being paranoid, then I'll tell him that I decided to walk by myself today. Just for a change.

The wind never felt so cold to me before. I just felt something was missing, you know? Something important. I began to think about what Danny said the other night. How he was turning evil and how he never meant to hit me like that. And I believed him. I knew Danny would _never ever _do that to me, only if he was overshadowed by his enemy. I knew my Danny. And my Danny was locked in a cage while the evil side of him took control. And I would do _anything _to save him.

I made my way to the school. Once my foot was in, I saw Jazz and Tucker running to me. I wide eyed in surprise when they got to me so fast. Tucker was panting and Jazz looked at me with her worried bright blue eyes. I was confused. What was going on?

"Sam, we need to tell you something…" Jazz trailed off. Tucker nodded once he caught his breath. I looked at them suspiciously.

"What's up?"

"Danny-" Jazz was cut off by the bell. "I'll try to make Mr. Lancer to put me in your lunch period. Now go! You'll be late for class!" She pushed me to my locker and I got my stuff and headed to class. Why _did _Jazz need to tell me? I heard Danny's name… Is he okay? Well, I'll find out at lunch.

* * *

Once lunch arrived, I hopped in the lunch line and sat down where Tucker and Jazz were seated. I guess Jazz convinced Mr. Lancer to have the same lunch period as us. They gave me sad looks and my stomach began to ache. What if something bad happened to Danny?

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked. Tucker and Jazz gave each other glances before looking at me.

"Danny's gone missing…" Jazz admitted softly. I literally spat out my salad that I had in m mouth. No… Danny… missing? But how?

"No… he can't be!" I exclaimed. Tucker sighed.

"You know how he said he's been having these nightmares about him turning evil and him slowly changing?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I think he ran away… To protect us…" Tucker answered. My eyes narrowed.

"We have to fine him!" I shouted.

"Sam, he did this for a reason. Once he's cooled down, he'll come back to us." Jazz convinced. I crossed my arms.

"Then we'll help him. His beautiful soul is trapped by a cruel one. If we defeat it, maybe we can get our Danny back," I said. Jazz and Tucker looked at each other. So I continued. "We need to save Danny. You need your brother, Jazz. You need your best friend, Tuck. And I need my boyfriend. All of us, Fenton Works, tonight." After a few minutes of discussing it with each other, Jazz and Tucker turned their heads over in my direction and nodded. Good. We were going to get my Danny back.

* * *

That night, Danny's parents, Tucker, Jazz, and I were in the lab with a map. I was showing them places where Danny might have gone in the ghost zone. I pointed to the Far Frozen.

"There. He might have gone there," I said. Everyone nodded in agreement. We all got in the Specter Speeder, Tuck and I in the front since we both knew where we were going, and the Fentons in the back. I pressed the gas petal and soon we were off. I just hoped I was right.

We roamed through the ghost zone until we found the Far Frozen. We headed down carefully, careful not to hit anything, and landed safely in the snow. Frostbite was there with a worried expression. I gulped. There was something wrong, wasn't there?

We got out of the Speeder and faced Frostbite. He knelt to mu level and put a hand on my shoulder. I tilted my head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The Great One's family…" Frostbite started. We all nodded. "The Great One is in whole lot in trouble." We all gasped and my stomach ached more and more.

"How do you know that?" Maddie asked, softly. Frostbite sank his head down and looked at the snow.

"Clockwork came for a visit and told me everything about The Great One and how you were coming here. He said that The Great One…" he trailed off.

"Danny…?" I said in a voice for him to continue.

"He said that he was going to turn into a monster… worse than Dark Dan will ever be…"

And that's when my heart broke into a million pieces.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I'm really tired because my mom gave me something so I can sleep.**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Its not my best chapter, but hey, at least you got something.**

**So what will happen next? Will they find Danny? Will Danny turn evil? Will he turn into a monster worse than Dark Dan? Find out in Chapter 9 :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello there.**

**So I found out my schedule for school… None of my friends are in my classes -_-**

**SCHOOL STARTS IN 2 DAYS! I'M ACTUALLY EXCITED.**

**Well, technically, since its midnight, school starts tomorrow, but ya know xD**

**This way I could stop being lazy and make a schedule for myself when I should update my stories xD**

**This chapter is in Danny's POV, by the way ;)**

**So, uh… lets just get to the story.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Shadows in the Dark**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_ "Daniel, its almost time. Just 2 more days…" the shadow said. I growled._

_ "Why are you doing this to me!?" I asked, my voice threatening in a hiss. This shadow was ruining his life, destroying it into pieces. The shadow separated him from his family. From his best friend. From his love life…_

_ "The shadow you fought a while back? You know, when you were sitting on the bed with that girl? I'm that shadow. I crawled inside your mind. I'm making your brain believe everything that I believe! Humans are weak and useless! They try to defeat us, but you know they never will! By trying to fight us, we fight back! We'll _destroy _them!" the shadow explained._

_ "No, we won't! I'll defeat you. I'll become good again, you'll see. I'm Danny Phantom, and I'll _always _be the hero," I promised. The shadow narrowed its glowing red eyes at me._

_ "We'll see about that."_

* * *

I woke up with a start. The "dream" registering into my mind. Two more days… two more days until I become evil. One side of me was freaking out. I just wanted to hide in the corner and hope to wake up from the horrible nightmare. But the other side of me was excited. I couldn't wait to hear the screams of the people in fear as I tried to kill them.

And it frightened me on how that part was winning.

I had stolen food and drinks surrounding my body. I remembered how the shadow said _I _did this. This was _my _idea to steal. Before all this, I would never even think of stealing a thing. But now, I think, _why haven't I did this before_? It made sense too. I had ghost powers! Why didn't I just go invisible and steal food and stuff instead of wasting money on them?

_ Because that's not who you are._

I shook my head and pushed that thought away. I changed, so this _is _who I am. I should've started this a long time ago! Do you know how much money I would've had? I would've had tons! But then again… Tucker and Sam would convince me not to.

_ Tucker and Sam_, my mind hissed. They were the ones who were holding me back. They were the ones that said "_Oh but stealing is bad!_" Oh please. We would've been rich if we didn't pay for The Nasty Burger food and just secretly grabbed it, or the food court, or the soda machines, or even the mall's clothes stores!

_ But money wasn't that much of a problem, now was it?_

No, it wasn't, but still. If something ever happened and we lost some of our money, we would have a lot more.

I sighed. I thought back to my past. What a wimp I was. I was always scared to do bad things, but they don't seem so bad anymore. Like beating up Dash. It's payback! He's the one who always beat me up, why couldn't I get some revenge, huh? Why can't Sam understand that!?

_ She does, but she's saying that's not you. You're a hero._

Shut up, conscience. And that's not who I am anymore. I'm a villain… yeah… villain… why I haven't realize how cool that sounded for me? I liked it. No… I _loved _it. Danny Phantom, the villain. It gave me one of those good chills down my spine.

Now that scared part of me was fading away. I was excited. The feeling was getting closer and I just couldn't wait to touch it and fall into it. I couldn't wait to see that dark red blood in my hands from killing the humans that were in my way.

_ But what about your family? Tucker? … Sam?_

I paused. What about them? Would… would I hurt them? What, what if… _No, _I shook my head. I won't let the part that's scared become bigger again. Everyone hates me now, so why should I still love them if all they want to do is to destroy me? They were never my loved ones because I could see in their eyes that they hated me. The eyes my parents gave me when I was Phantom. The eyes Jazz gave me during the C. . The eyes Tucker gave me when he was jealous of me. And the eyes Sam gave me when I punched her… twice.

So, that's why I shouldn't care. Because they all hate me! Everyone does! So why should I love everyone? I should destroy them! I should let them feel the pain they have caused me!

I closed my eyes, letting those thoughts sink into my mind. I reopened them and turned into my ghost half. Before I flew, I stuffed chips into my mouth, chugged my water bottle, and flew away, just to look at the first place I'll be destroying.

_ What about Sam? Don't you love her? And did you hear her say the exact same words to you before you left?_

I closed my eyes again and stopped in mid-air, but still kept floating. Yes, I did hear her say that. But it still didn't change the fact that she looked at me with that hateful expression.

_ That's because you hit her twice, but she believed and forgave you. She loves you. Don't you love her, too?_

No! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! She doesn't love me! She doesn't! And if she doesn't, then neither do I! End of story! Everyone hates me! Everyone is _suppose _to hate me! And that's how it will be! Forever! Sam will just be a memory and then I'll forget about her by killing her!

And just by thinking of killing her, something inside me broke.

I opened my eyes again. I don't need her. I don't need her. I don't need her. I don't need anybody. I am who I am and _no one _is going to change me back. Not even Sam.

And besides, she doesn't need me, either. She always said how she was independent.

I smiled. My evil thoughts had returned.

It was then I realized I had lowered myself to the ground, on a sidewalk. I think I was in another city or something. But the funny thing was, no one was around. They probably all went to their cozy homes.

I passed by a window. I stopped as I saw red glows. I turned and saw what the red glows were.

The red glows, were my eyes.

* * *

**Doooooone.**

**Sorry its short, but like I said last chapter, its better than nothing.**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Honestly, I think the ending is a little sucky on the writing. Haha.**

**So, what will happen? Will Danny's parents, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam find Danny? Will Danny turn evil and kill them? **

**Find out in chapter 10! :D**


End file.
